s4leaguefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guia todas las armas(solo copiada y pegada)
Armas Submachine Gun http://wiki.s4project.net/images/b/b2/Gun_sub.png Estas son las primeras armas que obtendra cuando ingrese al juego. Recibira unas Training Submachine Gun (50%- de daño) ilimitada y una por 10 horas (+1) Nota: 10 horas jugadas, no reales Esta arma es muy recomendable para hacer ataques ofensivos si se la utiliza bien, incluso puede matar de pocos tiros. su daño se distribuye con las 4 balas que salen. posee un cargador 30 balas (36 si se la chipea con Espers Chips) El patron de los tiros es facil de aprender http://wiki.s4project.net/images/d/d6/SubmachineGun-Pattern.jpg como veran las balas primero salen alrededor de la mira, pero la ultima si va por donde apunte la mira Estos son los precios en PEN -5 Horas a 1,695 PEN -10 Horas a 3,355 PEN -30 Horas a 9,995 PEN Smash Rifle http://wiki.s4project.net/images/8/89/Gun_smash.png esta arma es un arma de disparos y de melee, combinadas. Posee un cargador de 50 balas. Las balas siguen un patron en forma de T, 3 lugares se encuentran por encima de la mira, y solo una apunta donde esta la mira. http://wiki.s4project.net/images/c/c6/Handgunspread.jpg Click Izquierdo: disparas el arma Click Derecho: utilizas el ataque melee del arma. El ataque melee del arma no causa mucho daño, pero puede ser utilizado manda lejos al oponente en caso de emergencia. Aca sus precios en PEN: -5 Horas a 1,195 PEN -10 Horas a 2,295 PEN -30 Horas a 6,795 PEN Semi Rifle http://wiki.s4project.net/images/0/0b/Gun_semi_rifle.png Es un arma muy parecida a la Submachine Gun, con la excepcion de que ahce menor daño y es usada mas para ataques a Mediana-Larga distancia. Posee un cargador de 30 Balas El patron de las balas es muy parecido a la de la submachine gun, los lugares se encuentran mas acercados entre si, ademas, posee un zoom que se activa con el click derecho Sus Precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,695 PEN -10 Horas a 3,355 PEN -30 Horas a 9,995 PEN Revolver http://wiki.s4project.net/images/2/2d/Gun_revolver.png El revolver es un arma que dispara 5 balas al mismo tiempo. El patron de las balas es parecido a la de las subs. http://wiki.s4project.net/images/8/8c/Rev-pattern.jpg Todas las balas, exceptuando la del medio poseen un efecto pushback, o sea, que empujan al enemigo hacia atras. A excepcion de las subs, sus balas causan el mismo daño. Si le da todas las balas en la cabeza de un oponente es una muerte segura. Esta arma es ideal para mejorar la punteria de uno. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,195 PEN -10 Horas a 2,255 PEN -30 Horas a 6,795 PEN Hand Gun http://wiki.s4project.net/images/7/7a/Gun_handgun.png Esta arma es muy recomendable para la gente que quiera "strikear" ya que otorga velocidad al 100%. su cargador posee 15 balas Su patron de balas no esta muy especificado, eso si, se encuentra un poco cerca de la mira. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,195 PEN -10 Horas a 2,255 PEN -30 Horas a 6,795 PEN Burst Shotgun http://wiki.s4project.net/images/2/2e/Gun_shotgun.png Esta arma es parecida al revolver, ay que dispara varias balas al mismo tiempo. Tiene un cargador de 8 balas. Su patron de disparo nunca sale de su punto de mira, pero se encuentran cercanas entre si. El daño que posee es un 10% menos que la que causa el revolver, pero eso lo compensa con su reducida dispersion de las balas Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,695 PEN -10 Horas a 3,355 PEN -30 Horas a 9,995 PEN Counter Sword http://wiki.s4project.net/images/9/9d/Sword_counter.png Es un arma de corto alcance el cual cuenta con 4 tipos de Ataque -Light Slash: se utiliza presionando el click izquierdo 4 veces seguidas. Este ataque realiza 4 combos que resultan mortales si alguien se encuentra en su rango. El primer combo te hace avanzar hacia adelante, los otros 2 combos son los mas eficaces ya que evitan que el jugador pueda correr y asi atraparlos, y el ultimo combo lanza al jugador por los aires, si hay una pared delante, choca con la pared y le causa mas daño -Uppercut: Sucede cuando mantienes presionado el click izquierdo. Hace un ataque hacia arriba lanzando todo lo que se encuentre en su area por los aires. Si hay una pared atras de un oponente y le hacer un uppercut, el jugador golpeara contra la pared y le causara mas daño luego si ¿sigue vivo, podes hacer un Light Slash para acabarlo de forma definitiva. Si estas en medio de un Light Slash, puedes mantener apretado el click para hacerle un uppercut. El rango de alcance del uppercut es This image has been resized. Click this bar to view the full image. The original is 800x595.http://wiki.s4project.net/images/a/a0/CS-UpperCutRange.jpg -Jump Attack: Es un movimiento facil de realizar. Solo tiene que saltar, luego apretar el click izquierdo, al hacerlo, se lanzara hacia el suelo con velocidad, dañando todo lo que este alrededor de el. Tambien los aturde un poco por lo que puedes hacer un uppercut en ese momento para rematarlo. El problema co neste ataque es que si fallas quedas vulnerable a los ataques ya que posee un pequeño delay. Tambien puedes combinar el jump attack con el uppercut y luego con un light slash, todo se resumiria en: JUMP+click izq.+click izq+click izq+click izq+click izq+click izq. Nota: ese tipo de ataque es considerado SPAM por algunas personas, pero usted solo ignorelas, nada de eso esta prohibido -Revenge: Revenge no es un ataque precisamente, sino una forma de defenserse de otras armas melee, es inservible contra armas de disparos. El revenge se activa con el click derecho y le proteje de: -jump atack (CS) -Light Slash (CS) -Light Slash (PS) -Heavy Slash (PS) -Dash (PS) -Storm (BAT) Cabe destacar que el revenge solo protege el frente, si alguien le ataca por la espalda no le protejera, asi que uselo con cuidado. El resto de los ataques que no fueron mencionados no son afectados por el Revenge. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,695 PEN -10 Horas a 3,355 PEN -30 Horas a 9,995 PEN Plasma Sword http://wiki.s4project.net/images/b/be/Sword_plasma.png La PS es otra arma con la cual empiezas el juego.Cuando empiece el juego, ganara una Training Plasma Sword (50%- daño) y una PS +1 (ataque) por 10 horas. Posee 4 tipos de ataque: -Light Slash: Son ataques simples que se utilizan presionando el click izquierdo varias veces, no causan mucho daño. -Heavy Slash Se activa manteniendo pulsado el Click Izquierdo. Este ataque es mas dañino que el light slash, pudiendo llegar a matar de un golpe si se le pega en la zona correspondiente. Ademas, lanza al enemigo hacia adelante. -Silent Dash: Se realiza pulsando el click derecho del raton. Se lanza hacia el oponente causandole daño, si se realiza el dash y el oponente esta cerca, le puede matar si consigue criticals. Tambien lo aturde un poco, es combinable con el heavy slash, solamente hay que apretar el click derecho apenas termine el Dash. El alcance de este ataque es el siguiente: This image has been resized. Click this bar to view the full image. The original is 800x158.http://wiki.s4project.net/images/thumb/6/61/Ps-dash.jpg/800px-Ps-dash.jpg -Jump Attack: Es igual al jump atack de la CS, solo se debe saltar primero, y luego apretar el click izquierdo. lo que hace este ataque es aturdir al enemigo durante un tiempo para luego matarlo. La duracion del aturdimiento depende de cuanto mas lejos este el objetivo. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,695 PEN -10 Horas a 3,355 PEN -30 Horas a 9,995 PEN Storm Bat http://wiki.s4project.net/images/0/07/Sword_stormbat.png El Storm Bat es una potente arma ofensiva, su gran poder de daño hace que sea dificil tratar con esta arma, auqnue tiene sus desventajas Tiene 3 tipos de Ataque: -Light Swing: Este ataque se utiliza pulsando el click izquierdo. Golpea al oponente causandole un daño moderado, y lanzarlo hacia adelante. Si hay una pared detras, choca con la pared y sufre un daño extra. -Jump Attack: Es igual a los jumps attacks de la PS y CS. Primero se debe saltar y luego presionar click izquierdo. Lo que hace es caer en picada hacia abajo con el bate, y golpear en linea recta al oponente, bajandole mucho daño y aturdiendolo brevemente. Si el golpe que le dio causo un critical, muere al instante debido a su gran poder de daño El unico inconveniente de este tipo de ataque ,es que luego de hacer el jump atack, ocurre un gran delay que lo vuelve indefenso y puede ser matado facilmente. Storm Wind: Se debe presionar el click derecho. Gira sobre si mismo con el bate, dañando todo lo que se encuentra cerca de el. Este ataque cancela recargas, dash de PS y otras acciones Este ataque se puede combear 3 veces,si usted sincroniza los giros, obtendra un ataque con mas daño, causando critical. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,195 -10 Horas a 2,295 -30 Horas a 6,795 Heavy Machine Gun http://wiki.s4project.net/images/3/34/Gun_heavy.png Es un arma pesada, la cual se puede utilizar tanto para el ataque como para la defensa. Debido a su gran tamaño y la cantidad de balas que almacena, se convierte en un arma lenta. Incluso mas lenta cuando vas disparando con ella. Su patron de balas es: http://wiki.s4project.net/images/c/c4/Hmg-pattern.jpg Es muy dificil apuntar, por eso se la recomienda para cortas distancias, ya que su poder de daño es muy alto, y puede derribar a varias personas de un solo cargador Nota: esta arma combinada con el Shield es bastante util para evirtar sufrir daño por un momento. Su cargador posee 100 balas, pero pruebas recientes revelan que tiene aun mas balas. Es el arma mas lenta en recarga del S4 con un tiempo de recarga de 5 segundos. Sus precios en PEN son: -5 Horas a 1,195 PEN -10 Horas a 2,295 PEN -30 Horas a 6,795 PEN